


Jensen Ackles' Epiphany (or: It's Just Sex, Except It's Not)

by whispered_story



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Happy Ending, M/M, Oblivious Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story/pseuds/whispered_story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen figures some things out with the unwanted and unappreciated help of some friends. [repost, first posted 22/12/2008]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jensen Ackles' Epiphany (or: It's Just Sex, Except It's Not)

They meet, shake hands, and are best friends. Well, that's the short version of what happens. 

The long, or at least longer, version is that Jared all but bounds over to Jensen and introduces himself, a big grin on his face and excitement radiating off him in waves. Jensen's usually a reserved person, at least around strangers, but it's hard to be reserved around someone like Jared. So they talk, they audition and Jared invites him out for a drink to celebrate the successful reading. They don't have the parts yet, and there's no guarantee the show will be picked up anyway, but Jensen feels like a new chapter of his life just started.

They have a few beers, talk about everything and nothing, and by the end of the night Jensen has Jared's number programmed in his phone and Jared gives him a hug before they part, telling him he'll be looking forward to see him again when filming begins.

The thing is, it's one of those freak things where you meet someone and it just clicks. Jensen never gives it much thought, though he's certainly grateful that they get along so easily. He knows just too well what it's like to film with people you don't get along with. 

Somewhere during the shooting of the second season, between too much work and too little sleep, things change. They're crammed in Jensen's trailer, wet, muddy clothes in a pile by the door as they sit on the couch waiting for someone to get them for wardrobe and makeup for the second time that day. They're sitting close, thighs brushing together, because even if they are inside it's still freaking cold, and discussing the scene they are about to shoot. Before long, discussing the scene turns into coming up with the best plan to drive Kim completely crazy and they're both laughing hysterically. Jensen's trying to calm down and catch his breath, turning his head and finds himself face to face with Jared. And then mouth to mouth, lips moving frantically as hands fumble with clothes.

Jared pushes him into the couch and covers Jensen's body with his. Their erections rub together and Jared grinds down on him while Jensen arches up, never breaking the kiss. They come a good ten seconds before someone raps on the door. They untangle quickly, and try to cover up the awkwardness of almost having been caught by acting as nonchalant as possible when someone sticks a head inside and asks them to go to make-up. What isn't awkward though are things between Jensen and Jared. Jensen isn't sure how it's possible to have sex with your best friend without creating a big fucking mess, but he never tried to make sense of him and Jared. So when Jared grins at him widely as they quickly change out of their stained jeans, he returns it. 

The next time they hang out at Jared's place, they end up making out on the couch before moving things to the bedroom. 

It's a casual arrangement. It's just sex and it never gets in the way of their friendship. Jensen never would have expected something like that to work, but it does for them.

Or so he thinks, and then comes the hiatus. The stupid, fucking hiatus and it totally fucks up everything.

 

*

 

Jensen isn't moping. He tells himself that a million times. He's just enjoying his break from his usually packed work schedule. There are other projects he works on, so that itself is proof enough that he is not _moping_. So what if he spends his free time at his house, wearing sweatpants all day, eating fast food and generally ignoring the world? He's working like a maniac most of the year, he deserves a little down time.

"Dude, is there something going on that you didn't tell me about?" Chris asks, forgoing the greeting, and pushes past Jensen into his house.

Jensen clutches his mug filled with hot, strong coffee and glances at his watch. 12:47 a.m. He rubs his eyes tiredly, slams the door shut and strolls back into the kitchen where Chris is already rummaging around in the fridge.

Jensen sits down and takes another sip of his coffee.

"So?" Chris prompts, plopping down in a chair opposite of Jensen with a carton of leftover Chinese. Jensen isn't exactly sure how long that has been in his fridge already, but he doesn't say anything. Chris deserves food poison for just barging in like that and anyway, there would be mold or at least it would taste really funny if the food wasn't good anymore. Maybe. 

"So what?" Jensen finally remembers to reply. He takes another sip of his coffee.

"What happened that put you in a state like this?"

"What state? I'm fine." His stomach rumbles a little and Jensen steals a quick glance at Chris's food, considering risking his life before dismissing the idea. He gets up to dig around the cabinets for cereal instead.

"You're not fine. Jensen, you're _moping_." Chris sounds exasperated. Damn him.

"No, I'm not," he argues.

"Even Steve says you are. I came to see for myself, and man, he's right. When's the last time you washed those pants? Or yourself for that matter?"

Jensen hits the side of Chris's head as he passes him. "I shower regularly, asshole."

Chris eyes him warily. "Well, apparently regularly doesn't mean regularly enough."

Jensen just rolls his eyes in reply and ignores him. He sits back down and starts shoveling spoon after spoon of cereal in his mouth. Maybe, he hopes, Chris will get a clue and leave him alone. But Chris wouldn't be Chris if he stopped being obnoxious and interfering, so of course he stays and watches Jensen with a curious expression on his face.

Jensen is halfway through his cereal when his cell phone beeps. He considers ignoring that as well, but figures maybe it will give him an excuse to shoo Chris out of the house, pretending he has plans.

The cell though lies closer to Chris on the table, and his hands reach for it before Jensen's can.

"Hey, asshole." Jensen glares at Chris. "There's this thing called privacy, so I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't read my text messages."

Chris gives him another one of those looks he's so good at, somewhere between exasperated and annoyed, and flips the phone open.

"It's from Jared," he says.

Jensen makes a grab for the phone. "Give me that."

Chris smirks and holds the cell out of Jensen's reach. "Dear Jensen, stop moping so much and take your best bud, Chris, out to lunch. Love and kisses, Jared," he reads out loud in a high pitch voice that sounds nothing like Jared and Jensen feels indignant on Jared's behalf.

"It does not say that, fucktard," Jensen huffs and wrestles the cell out of Chris's grasp. 

_'Jen, I'm thinking about heading back to Vancouver a few days earlier. You in? Jay'_ the messages says and a grin spreads over Jensen's face as he reads it. As if Jared even needs to ask.

Chris lets out a snort and Jensen looks back up. He raises one eyebrow. "That got you out of your funk pretty quickly," Chris says with a smirk.

"So?" Jensen flips the phone shut. 

"So?" Chris repeats. "You act like the world is ending and a few words from Jared and you're little Miss Sunshine again."

"I'm not."

"Are, too," Chris shoots back in a childish voice. 

Jensen rolls his eyes. It seems to be the most common reaction people have to Chris and his antics. 

"If I didn't know better I'd say you're in love with this guy."

Jensen sputters a little and he's glad he already stopped eating or he might choke to death. "What?" His voice is embarrassingly high and he clears his throat inconspicuously. 

"Actually, you and him both. You act like one of those sickenly couples, all over each other all the time. All that's missing is the sex, really," Chris explains, a laugh in his voice. It's not like Jensen doesn't know that Chris is just joking around, but he still feels the urge to defend himself.

So he does.

It doesn't take long before Chris leaves, insulting Jensen good-naturedly and telling him he's being a pissy bitch. Whatever.

 

*

 

When Jensen thinks about it, it's maybe not the hiatus that fucks things up. It's Chris.

He wanders around his house aimlessly, too occupied to do anything but too restless to do nothing. He switches on the TV, then turns it off again because he's really not a big fan of TV. He picks up his phone, debating calling someone, but there's no one he wants to talk to. He decides to check his emails, but only skims the subject lines and doesn't read a single one.

In his head, Chris words repeat again and again. _In love. Couple._ He snorts to himself, because things couldn't be further from the truth than that. Right? 

Jensen takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. Chris didn't even mean what he said, so there's really no reason for Jensen to think there might be some truth to the words. He and Jared are best friends. They touch and hug a little more than others, maybe, but that's just how Jared is with everyone. And yeah, they have sex, which is not something Jared does with everyone, but it's not like Chris knows about that and it's strictly about getting off. It's convenient, and the sex is great and uncomplicated. 

"There's nothing else, you idiot," Jensen mutters to himself. 

Except that for the rest of the day, which seems way longer than a day should, Jensen can't stop thinking about Jared. About his floppy hair, that's feels as soft as it looks, his strong hands running over Jensen's skin, his contagious laugh, his lips, his quirky sense of humor. 

Jensen is getting a bottle of beer out of the fridge when it hits him. Jared's favorite. Because when Jensen goes shopping, he picked up the habit of adding everything he knew Jared liked to his cart.

His fridge is packed with Jared's favorite beer, that weird mustard Jared likes and cream cheese, because Jared loves bagels with cream cheese. He knows his pantry is filled with candy. He has Jared's favorite movies on DVD, regardless of whether it's a film Jensen would ever want to watch.

Jared, it seems, it all over his fucking house, even if Jared himself isn't there.

Jensen sits down on the closest chair and feels like something hit him over the head. He really is in love with Jared.

 

*

 

Jensen texts Jared back the same evening. In light of his realization and accompanying freak out, he decides it's better to not return to Vancouver early. They know people in Vancouver, sure, and Tom and Mike are up there as well after all, but still, in Vancouver it's Jared and Jensen. Always has been, always will be. 

So Jensen tries to come up with an excuse as to why he wants to stay home a little longer. Eventually he settles on being sick, because Jared knows his schedule is free and there's no family crisis either – his mother would probably let Jared know before Jensen, she adores him that much. Sick it is. 

When he hits send however, there's only one simple word typed. _Sure._

Apparently, his fingers and his brain aren't on the same page.

 

*

 

Six days later, his plane lands in Vancouver. Jared, who flew in the same morning, coming straight from his parent's house, is waiting for him. 

Jensen spots him as soon as he walks through the gate, all tall and floppy hair, grinning widely. Jared waves, as if Jensen wouldn't see him otherwise, and Jensen can't help but break into grin.

Jared pulls him into a hug as soon as he's close enough, wrapping strong arm around Jensen in a way that makes Jensen feel as if Jared's whole body is swallowing him up. He wraps his own arms around Jared, burying his face in Jared's neck and breathing in the familiar scent.

"Hey, man," Jared beams at him as they pull apart. "I missed you."

"Me, too, Jay," Jensen returns. Their hands brush together when Jared lets his arms fall and for a short moment, he takes Jensen's hand in his, squeezing once before letting go. 

"Come on, let's get your luggage and get out of here." Jared gives him one of his smiles, wide and blinding. He seems so genuinely happy to see him, and Jensen feels the tension of the last days leave him. 

They squeeze their way past groups of people, getting Jensen's luggage and leaving the airport quickly. Jensen keeps his head down most of the time, knows Jared is probably doing the same, trying to remain inconspicuous. A few people give them looks, because being inconspicuous when someone is as freakishly tall as Jared is damn near impossible, but make it to a cab without anyone approaching. 

Jared gives the cabdriver his own address and angles his body a little, his shoulder bumping into Jensen's. "Good to be back, isn't it?" He grins.

"Great," Jensen agrees with a nod. He slouches down in his seat, letting his thigh brush against Jared's. 

Thirty seconds later, Jared wedges his hand between Jensen and the seat and hooks one finger just under the waistband of Jensen's jeans. 

The thing is, it really should feel awkward. Being around your best friend who you sleep with and are in love with. But Jensen doesn't even know how to feel awkward around Jared, so he figures it's a good idea to just not figure it out. Being in love with Jared certainly complicates some things for him, but that doesn't mean anything has to change.

They'll just keep being Jared and Jensen.

 

*

 

Jensen blocks out the part where Chris said Jared and he _both_ act like they're in love. Getting your hopes up just leads to getting your hopes, and feelings, crushed. 

 

*

 

Jensen is adamant to not let things between them change. To his surprise, it actually works. They fuck, eat, play PS2 where Jensen repeatedly gets his ass whooped, and hang out with Tom and Mike twice. 

It's good, the way it's always been. 

Jensen finds himself forgetting about his feelings altogether most of the time. With Jared around, it's hard to be anything but happy.

If this is how it's going to be, Jensen thinks, dealing with his feelings will be easy.

 

*

 

"Dude," Jared exclaims as he walks into Jensen's trailer without knocking. They never knock unless the other is in a funk, so Jensen really isn't surprised or bothered.

He simply looks up from the script he's been studying, trying to finally hammer that one line into his head that he keeps forgetting. It's the second week of filming and Jensen already feels like he's been working for months.

Jared plops down on the couch next to him and reaches for Jensen's coffee.

"What?" 

"Huh?" Jared scrunches up his face. It really shouldn't look adorable, but damn it, it does.

"Was there a reason for you coming in here?" Jensen elaborates.

Jared looks a little sheepish. "Right…umm, I forgot why, sorry," he grins, and scratches the back of his head. "Hey, do you have sugar somewhere? The coffee is disgusting."

Jensen rolls his eyes and settles back into the couch with the script as Jared gets up to rummage through Jensen's trailer. "Get your own coffee," Jensen suggests, trying to sound pissed. 

Jared just laughs and returns to the couch. He adds an insane amount of sugar into the coffee, enough to ensure Jensen isn't going to touch it anymore and then settles against Jensen's side. He's warm and smells of the flowery hair products Jeannie likes to use just to tease them. Jensen forgets about the lines and focuses on the feeling of Jared pressed against him instead.

"You have plans tonight?" Jared eventually asks, swallowing the last bit of coffee. 

"No." Jensen tilts his head, looking at Jared. "Why? Anything specific you had in mind?"

Jared gives him an impish grin and closes the gap between them. He kisses Jensen softly at first, and then angles his body differently and parts his lips, letting Jensen's tongue slide in. 

He taste like too sweet coffee, and Jensen doesn't mind one bit. He just buries his hands in Jared's hair and tangles their legs together.

They stay like that until they get called onto set. 

 

*

 

When they get home that night, they're both tired. Jared takes Sadie and Harley out for a short walk while Jensen orders food and then sits on the couch and waits for Jared to come back. He turns on the TV, hoping the noise will keep him awake, but nods off soon after.

Jared's hand running through his hair and down his shoulder wakes him up again and he leans into the touch.

"Food is here," Jared says in a soft voice. "You want to eat or just go to bed?"

Jensen blinks his eyes open. Jared is leaning over him, smiling softly and Jensen wants to pull him on top of him.

"Food," he decides instead.

When he makes a move to get up, Jared presses his hand down onto his shoulder and pushes him further into the cushions. "Stay here. I'll get it."

Jared joins Jensen on the couch moments later, spreading cartons of Chinese food on the table. 

There are commercials playing on TV. They don't look at the screen once, but leave the TV on anyway and eat. 

By the time Jensen is finished, he feels awake again, though he's sure he could lie down and go right back to sleep anyway. Jared though apparently doesn't even consider staying awake. 

They put the leftovers into the fridge before Jared mutters, "Bed." He pulls Jensen up the stairs, his hands holding on to Jensen firmly. They stumble into the bedroom and strip off their clothes before crawling under the covers.

Jared rolls on top of Jensen, straddling him. His breath fanning over Jensen's face, hot and smelling of spices, sweet and sour, and Jensen stretches up, meeting Jared's lips in a kiss. Jared's hands roam over Jensen's body as his tongue strokes into Jensen's mouth.

It's slow, languid and when Jared pushes into him, Jensen lets out a soft moan. The stretch and burn coil together with pleasure, hot and intense. 

Sex with Jared is intense and all consuming. Whether it's hard and fast, or slow and gentle, it makes Jensen forget that anything but Jared exists. 

He runs his hands down Jared's back, nails scratching lightly, and feels the warm skin under his palms. Jared's thrusts are long and unhurried, his hand on Jensen's cock matching. He kisses every inch of Jensen he can reach without breaking his rhythm, his lips never staying anywhere for more than a second, until Jensen wraps his arms around Jared's neck and holds his face in place. He kisses him deeply, swallowing the small moans Jared makes.

Jensen's whole body shakes with pleasure when he comes.

Jared breaks the kiss then and keeps thrusting, his gaze on Jensen. Even in the dark and through the aftershocks of his orgasm, Jensen can make out the intense stare and feels warmth spread through his body.

When Jared collapses on top of him, burying his face in Jensen's neck, Jensen kisses traces of sweat from his skin.

He falls asleep trying to match his breathing to Jared's.

 

*

 

The house is quiet. Morning sun is streaming in through the windows, because the blinds aren't shut, no doubt thanks to Jared.

Jensen stretches and contemplates shutting the blinds again and going back to sleep. It's too early to get up on the one day he has off in forever. The pillow next to him smells like Jared, not that Jensen sniffs at it, but Jared's side of the bed is already cold. Lying in Jared's bed all on his own, for some reason, feels wrong suddenly. Jensen groans and gets up slowly. 

He brushes his teeth and splashes cold water on his face, forgoing the shower for now and pads into Jared's kitchen. 

It smells like coffee, thank fucking god and Jared Tristan Padalecki, and he finds the pot still hot.

"God, I love this guy," Jensen mutters to himself and doesn't even bat an eyelash when he realizes what he just said. 

He slumps down on a chair with a steaming mug of coffee and his eyes drop closed again as he takes slow sips. The mug is almost empty when he hears the front door opening and the unmistakable sound of paws hitting tiles and Jared's soothing voice talking to his dogs.

Jensen blinks open his eyes and tilts his head when Jared walks into the kitchen, a paper bag in his hand and Sadie and Harley trailing him.

"Hey, you're awake," Jared says, surprised. A pleased smile spreads on his face and Jensen mumbles a tired hello. 

He watches as Jared pours water into bowls, laughing when the dogs attack it eagerly. Jensen can't help but smile. Even if he's not awake enough yet to think clearly, he could never resist Jared's laugh.

He empties his mug and gets up to get new coffee, glancing at the bag that now sits on the counter. "What's that?" he asks as he refills his mug.

Jared straightens, giving the dogs a last pat. "I bought muffins," he says, and comes to halt in front of Jensen, crowding him against the counter and grinning. "Morning," he adds in a soft voice, leaning down and brushing their lips together.

Jensen wraps his arms around Jared's neck and kisses him back. Jared's skin is damp and he smells of sweat. He's in need of a shower and maybe that's the reason why Jensen hasn't taken his own shower yet.

 

*

 

Jensen rummages through Jared's fridge, trying to find a second bottle of beer. Even inside the house he can hear Jared's laughter as he wrestles with Sadie and Harley in the yard. 

He spies something that looks like the neck of a beer bottle in the back of the fridge and tries to reach for it. Jared has way too much food in a way too big fridge.

His hand is just about to reach the bottle, when the phone rings. Jensen groans, drawing his empty hand back and answers the phone instead.

Chad's name flashes on the caller ID and Jensen rolls his eyes. Chad isn't a bad guy, and Jared liking him is good enough for Jensen, but there are definitely things he prefers to talking to Chad. 

"Hey, Chad," he answers and strolls back to the fridge. Maybe clearing a path to the beer bottle first is the best strategy.

"Hi." Chad stops for a beat. "Who is this?"

Jensen rolls his eyes again. "Jensen."

"Oh. Sorry, man, didn't recognize your voice. I wanted to talk to your boyfriend. He around somewhere?"

Jensen blinks. Then blinks again and rewinds the words in his head. "Jared?" he finally asks and feels a mixture of confusion and panic. Because Chad just said _boyfriend_. Of course, with Chad, there's the likely possibility that he's just mocking Jensen. Or there's the possibility that Jared told him they were sleeping together. Told him the same way Chad tells Jared about the girls he fucked, because they are guys and guys brag about their conquests.

"How many other boyfriends do you have?" Chad asks. His voice has lost the light, teasing tone and he sounds suspicious. Suspicious in the 'Do I have to beat you up for this' way. 

Oh.

Jensen didn't even consider the third option, which is Chad is being serious.

"I'm not," Jensen starts and then stops. He's not quite sure if he should say _I'm not dating Jared_ or _I'm not dating anyone else_. "I'll get Jared for you. He's, uh, playing with the mutts," he mumbles and lets the hand with the phone drop to his side.

"Jared," he calls out when he steps out into the yard and holds out the phone. "Chad."

Jared's smile slips as he looks at Jensen and he gives him a quizzical look. He takes the phone, but holds his hand over the mouthpiece. "Something wrong?"

Jensen shakes his head and waves his hand at the phone, before turning away and sitting down on one of the deckchairs. Harley comes bounding over a second later and Jensen ruffles him. Sadie, of course, joins them and Jensen pats them both, trying to distribute his affection equally as he forces himself not to listen to Jared's side of the conversation. 

He hears Jared laugh, and relaxes a little. 

Eventually the silence on Jared's end stretches and Jensen looks up to find that they apparently must have finished the call because Jared is no longer holding the phone to his ear. He's studying Jensen, his head cocked to the side a little.

When their eyes meet, Jared walks over and sits down on the deckchair next to him.

"What?" Jensen asks, and prays Chad did not tell Jared about what happened.

"Nothing." Jared shakes his head. "You just. You have this look on your face."

"What look?" 

Jared shrugs. "I don't know. Like something is wrong, I guess. Did Chad say something stupid?"

Jensen snorts and scratches Sadie behind her ears. "When does Chad not say something stupid?" he replies.

Jared lets out a surprised bark of laughter that makes both dogs whirl around to him. "True," he admits, reaching out to pat Sadie absentmindedly. "So, he didn't say anything particularly stupid either?"

"Nah. He was just being Chad."

Jared nods slowly and seems satisfied enough with that to drop the topic. "So, hey, weren't you getting us more beer?" he asks and shoots Jensen a grin.

 

*

 

If Chad seriously considers Jensen Jared's boyfriend, which seems to be the case, that means either two things, Jensen figures.

Either Chad is an idiot and totally mistook something Jared said. Like, _I'm sleeping with Jensen._ and in Chad's head that somehow transformed into _Jensen and I are madly in love._ Jensen wouldn't put it past him, but he has to admit Chad is not as stupid as everyone thinks he is. 

Or Chad thinks Jensen is Jared's boyfriend because Jared told him Jensen was his boyfriend. 

Jensen isn't sure why Jared would think that, they certainly never talked about it, but really, he wouldn't mind.

And screw not getting his hopes up. It's way too late for that now.

 

*

 

Jared slides two beers and two shots of tequila onto the table and grins at Jensen as he sits back down.

"We got them for free. The barkeeper recognized me," he says gleefully. Jared is the type of guy who still gets excited about being recognized. Jensen isn't quite sure how that's even possible, since they get recognized almost everywhere they go these days and Jared should have long got used to it, probably even annoyed with it. Still, he lights up when people approach him and gush over the show. It's endearing, really and Jensen wonders how he didn't realize he was in love with that guy for so long.

Jensen sprinkles salt onto his hand before holding up his shot glass. 

"To us," Jared says in a low voice and clinks their glasses together. He says that a lot when they toast, but Jensen suddenly feels his stomach flip and grins.

"To us, Jay," he echoes, licks off the salt and chases it down with the tequila before sucking on the slice of lemon.

The alcohol burns down his throat and settles into his stomach warmly.

Under the table, Jared's foot bumps into Jensen's. Jensen looks at him, seeing Jared smirk and at the same time feels his foot slide up his leg. He definitely pushed off his shoe and Jensen shudders softly.

"So, Megan has started dating this new guy and apparently he likes the show. She wants us to send her an autograph for him," Jared tells him, his foot still moving further up. And up. Jensen nods stupidly and pretends he's listening. "I'm not sure what to do. It might only encourage him and I don't know him yet, so I don't know if I want him to be encouraged."

Jensen grabs Jared's foot when it reaches his thigh and holds it in place. "Jared," he hisses.

Jared blinks at him innocently, but there's a hint of a grin playing around his lips. "What?"

Jensen pushes his foot down and gets up. "Bathroom," he growls and gives Jared a pointed look.

Jared grins.

He joins Jensen in the bathroom a couple of minutes later and shoves him into one of the stalls, dropping right to his knees. He fumbles with the buckle, then the button and the zipper, his hands brushing over Jensen's cock again and again, and Jensen's head hits the wall with a soft thump. His jeans are pushed down along with his briefs and when Jared's hot breath ghosts over his dick, he moans.

"Jay," he whimpers and fists his hands in Jared's hair. He guides him forward and Jared wraps one hand around his cock before taking him in.

He licks around the head, his hand stroking Jensen slowly and Jensen grunts. He can almost feel Jared smirking around his cock. He pushes his hips forward, sliding farther into Jared's mouth. Jared's second hand presses into his hip, pushing him back into the wall, but his mouth follows and he lets Jensen slide into his mouth.

He lets go off his hip again and reaches between Jensen's legs again, palming his balls and rolling them around gently as he bops up and down on Jensen, and Jensen whimpers. 

It's hot and wet and just fucking right. He knows some people think he has lips made for cock-sucking, or so Kripke told him was the general opinion of his fans, but no one would even think about his mouth if they knew what Jared could do with his.

Jensen bites his lips, trying to hold back his orgasm when Jared deep-throats him suddenly. "Fuck," he mutters. 

Jared chuckles, the sound vibrating around Jensen's cock and the orgasm washes over Jensen, hard and fast.

He slumps into the wall, trying to catch his breath as Jared cleans him up and helps him getting dressed again. He gets up, groaning a little and stretches. 

"Floor's fucking uncomfortable," he mutters and before Jensen can reply he leans in and kisses Jensen.

When they pull apart, Jensen's own taste lingers in his mouth and he licks his lips. He leans forward and presses a kiss to Jared's jaw. "Want me to," he starts and gestures to Jared's crotch.

"Nah," Jared answers and kisses him again, short and soft. "I'm good. Let's get back to the table before Mike and Tom arrive." He smirks. "You can make it up to me when we get home."

_Home._ Jared says things like that, says them easily. Jensen is never quite sure which place Jared means. Sometimes they end up at Jared's afterwards, sometimes at Jensen's and Jensen secretly wonders if maybe either places are home to Jared. The thought makes Jensen's heart beat just a little faster, though he feels silly for it.

He just nods and squelches down the sudden urge to tell Jared he loves him. 

They get back to their table, back to the beers that are a little too warm already.

By the time Mike and Tom arrive, they're already tipsy, laughing too loudly and gesturing too much.

"Jensen!" Mike exclaims and throws one arm around him, pressing a sloppy kiss to Jensen's cheek. "I swear you get prettier every damn time I see you, dude."

Jensen rolls his eyes and greets Tom instead, who is shaking his head at Mike with a grin.

Jared slides over to him, leaving the other side of the table to Mike and Tom. He sits close to Jensen and sips his beer. When Tom and Mike start bantering about a scene they did, he rests his hand on Jensen's thigh and leans in.

"He's right, you know," he says lowly, his voice just the slightest bit slurred. "You get prettier every time I see you, too."

Jensen laughs, though he knows there's a blush creeping up his cheeks. "You see me ever day, man."

Jared hums under his breath. "Yeah," he agrees and then cocks the neck of his bottle at Jensen. "That just makes you painfully pretty by now."

Jensen has never liked being called pretty. It always felt like people were belittling him, making it all about his looks and forgetting his talent. Jared makes it sound like an I love you.

Jensen rests his hand on top of Jared's. "Well, you've been painfully pretty right from the start," he replies, teasing yet sincere.

Jared smiles and Jensen swears he would have kissed him right then and there if Mike hadn't thrown peanuts at them.

"Would you two stop flirting with each other already?" he demands. 

"Sorry, can't do," Jensen drawls out, smirking. Tom gives him a small, happy smile.

Jared squeezes Jensen's hand, before letting go. He gets up and looks at Jensen. "I'm getting us more drinks. Beer good?"

"Perfect."

Jared gives him a nod and leans over, his body shielding Jensen from the pub, and brushes his lips against Jensen's cheekbone for the split of a second. Jensen watches his back as Jared walks to the bar, ignoring Mike and Tom completely and feels his breath hitch a little.

Jared turns his head, leaning with his elbows on the bar as he waits for the order, and smiles. Jensen smiles back.

Apparently, he's been in a relationship with Jared for a year. He was just the only one who didn't know.


End file.
